The description in this section is merely intended to provide background information of exemplary embodiments set forth herein and should not be understood as describing the related art.
With advances in mobile communication networks and development of terminal specifications, mobile communication terminals which were used merely as communication devices or information providing devices have become modern society's most indispensable items and are tending to evolve into total entertainment devices.
Also, technologies whereby mobile communication terminals can establish local wireless data communication with devices in a short distance have been rapidly developed. One example of such local wireless communication is Bluetooth communication. As the Bluetooth communication has evolved over and over again, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technology has been recently widely used for smartphones, geofencing, mobile payment, etc.
For such local wireless data communication, a terminal device accesses a beacon device by scanning a beacon signal broadcast from the beacon device and identifying the beacon device. Thus, the beacon device sets a Universally Unique IDentifier ((UUID) thereof and transmits the set UUID included in a beacon signal.
However, the UUIDs of the existing beacon devices have been set by inserting the UUIDs in firmware during the manufacture thereof, have been set by an administrator by establishing communication with an application of a management device, or have been set according to a change request. Thus, the administrator is required to make an effort to set the UUIDs of the existing beacon devices.